Humpty Princess
by BhosxzNicx08
Summary: Mikan wants to be different, so a Shugo Chara was born: The holder of black charas, but is that the only thing that Mikan holds? Read and find out on how Mikan's life started, her past and childhood's. Will she also find love and discover the secrets of a certain thing? RxR please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!  
I'm just new here!  
Please bear with me!**

**Well the plot was the same as 'Locked Heart' or 'Dark Shugo'  
From xX DarkMicx Xx, Well she allowed me to use the plot  
...So, Please understand before all  
of you call a me copy ca or something.**

**This is an Xover of GA and SC**

**They're 12 in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ga or SC  
I'm just a fan of it who was writing a  
story for them...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Outside the Gates**

It was a clear fine day at Tokyo, Japan, actually it's night time, there you see a twinkling stars above, no birds around of course, except for one...

There was an unknown person who was jumping from the every building, and yes it's a 'She' she wears a dark purple jacket the hoodie has bunny ears, yep bunny ears and she wears a purple short-shorts and a dark purple stocking, there she wear a pink wask that covers half of her face, it was pink half black, it also has a Sakura flower details in it, she also wears a fingerless gloves...A few strands of her hair was behind her face.

"There she is!" One of the guards yelled, then slowly, the area was filled with a hurried peoples, some were carrying some guns and suchs, Then the unknown girl threw a endless waves of Kunai, as it aimed the enemies as blood were sprawled/scattered at the ground as it hit the enemies

Then some random guards started shooting her as the unknown girl was jumping at every building, dodging at the bullets being shoot at her,

She then outstretched her hands as a large ring of fire appeared trapping the enemies inside it and burning it to crisp, then, she outstretched her hand once again as a large wave of wind appeared as it hit the enemy sending it flying on the wall, some were send flying to who-knows-where...

"My, My such an excellent job Black Rose" Some unfamiliar voice said from no where, clapping "Reo..." The girl muttered. "Just take back the prisoners before you never suspect daylights again..." The unknown girl called 'Black Rose' threaten.

"Oh, now I'm scared" Said Reo as it pretended to be scared and then he smirked "I won't if you didn't finish them" Then he snapped his finger, as if on cue, a large number of guard appeared out from no where "As I predicted, AAO didn't change, same old weaklings" Then Black Rose smirked then Reo smirked too...

Then a ring of fire trapped Black Rose as the guards slowly making their way towards her "This is gonna be your end...Black Rose" Reo muttered.

"Naomi...Character change" Black Rose whispered from behind, then a small figure peeked on her shoulders, There you saw a glimpse of pink hair and eyes, it was also smirking.

Then Black Rose smirked sending those ring of fire away "That's not what you think..." Said Black Rose as a pink star shaped headhones that was outlined by black appeared on Black Rose's head with a sound _'Boing'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Amu-chi! Hayaku, before Rima loose her patience" a pigtailed girl said happily waiting for her beloved friend, her hair was orange-brown in color, her hair was being held up by red bows. "Hai, Hai" Said the pink shoulder length haired girl, her right portion of her hair was being held up by an 'X' clip.

"Hayaku..." Said the blonde haired girl coldly, her hair reached her waist she also wear black headbands wih a small bow on the middle, but her bangs was still at her forehead not being held up by the headband...

"Why don't you two stop it, were 30 minutes early!" The pink haired girl yelled "Amu-chan faster desu~" Said the green floating chibi beside her wearing a maid's attire "You too!" She added "Go Go GO! Amu-chan!" Cheered the floating chibi beside her wearing a pink cheerleading suit. On the pink haired girl's shoulder, there you saw a orange haired chibi was resting on it's shoulder, wearing futuristic attire, being calm as ever, Another one floating beside the pinkette was a boyish floating chibi sketching on it's pad not minding the surrounding.

"But Amu-chi! the Guardian's meeting has already started!" The pigtailed girl whined "I'll miss the home made cookies and teas there!" She added "For the millionth time, they're going to wait for us!" The pinkette said coldly glaring daggers at the pigtailed girl.

But something stopped the pinkette, she was staring space like there was no tomorrow "Amu-chan is something wrong?" asked the worried blue boyish floating chibi. "It's just... I have a bad feeling that somethings going to happen this week" The pinkette shudder

"Nah, whatever just hurry, before Yaya and Rima will strangle you to death!" Yelled the boyish chibi beside her "Okay..." Said the pinkette without energy as she stared the clear blue sky

_'What is this feeling?' _wondered the pinkette as she shrugged it off as she ran towards her friends who were leaving her behind, giving up on waiting for her...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Mission accomplished..." Said Black Rose to the figure behind her "I have someone with me" The girl added as she turned to look at the figure in her back, it was a shoulder length, raven haired girl, she was sleeping soubdly in the girl's back while she was carried by a piggy-back ride

"I don't need her, just take her to the Hospital wing and she may now return to her new home" Said the figure coldly "Hai...Persona"

"Anyway...Nice work, in clearing up the AAO branch, your dismissed..." Said the figure deside her coldly as she turned to leave, her arms were bleeding due to the gunshot she just get, her body was bruised all over, her head was bleeding and it's flowing behind her face...

Before going back to her dorm she took the little girl to the Hospital wing as the nurse carry her as she took her to a room.

As usual she returned on her dorm, it was past bed time and everyone was already asleep then she went towards her Special Star room, it was big, designed in a Gothic-Cool style, in fact she liked it.

Then off she turned to take a bath, as she took a bath, the water turned crimson red as it was flowing on the floor while taking a bath, she didn't mind it since she want her self to get cleaned, after that she got her Pj's and cleaned her wounds before going to sleep.

five hours left before the class start and if you wanna know were she is, she's at the Gakuen Alice, the school for geniuses not only geniuses but for the children who have a gifted powers called Alice and yep, she's one of those special children who have those powers.

She then went on her balcony, her brunette hair was being blown by the wind, but she didn't matter as she watched the Sakura trees being blown by the wind as it's petals were falling.

Then her hazel-brown eyes stared at the big round moon along with the shining, twinkling stars. How she want to leave this school, all she want was freedom, like going in different place she want going to school as you passed by those people in different clothings and attires, tired of GA uniform how she wanted to change...

(The next day)

"Ohayo minna!" Said the cheerful brunette as she skipped inside the classroom as usual she went to hug her bestfriend, Hotaru Imai, a Raven haired girl with a lavender eyes, a stoic girl known as 'Ice queen' in the whole school.

But as usual she already receive it's greeting-

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

The shot from her best friend's gun was heard all over the room, their classmates don't seem to mind since they're use with this typical day..."Mou! so mean!" A whine from brunette was heard but as usual her best friend ignored it.

Then a sandy-haired boy wearing a glasses named Yuu Tobita, the class president, came there to help our dear brunette "Mikan-chan Daijobu?" Asked the worried Yuu "I'm alright, I'm used to it anyway!" Said the brunette with the hint of confidence in her eyes, then after that she came to greet their friends as usual

_'What's the use of having them as a friend when they snubbed and betrayed me? How pathetic, How I want to drop my act' _thought the cheerful brunette.

Then here comes the heart throb of the Class 2-B ,Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka has a blonde hair who usally blackmailed by Hotaru and brings his rabbit, Usagi all the time with an Icy blue orbs and Natsume Hyuuga here has a, messy raven haired boy known as the cold person and a black cat that has a crimson orbs.

As usual Mikan came there to greet them "Ohayo, Ruka-pyon" Then he turned to the raven haired boy "Phayo Natsume-kun!" She greeted cheerfully "O-ohayo S-sakura-san" Ruka stuttered as he blushed while Natsume greeted with his infamous "hn"

Well not until a blondie skipped inside the classroom wearing gayish clothes "Ohayo! to my beautful students it was a beautiful day for my lovely students so Ja, Free period~!" Said their gayish teacher as he skipped outside (He skipped as he waltz-ed) the room, then some students cheered except the certain persons.

Then Mikan approached her best friend "Ne, Hotaru! can we go to the Central Town?" Mikan pleaded with a puppy dog eyes as she batted her eye lashes hoping that her best friend will agreed to it.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"No" Said Hotaru plainly as Mikan was sent flying through the wall which everyone ignored, well it didn't last until a voice through the PA system was heard.

_'That idiot owes me big, did she even know on how many brain cells I've lost every single day...'_

"Mikan Sakura you may proceed to the Head master's office I repeat Mikan Sakura may proceed to the Head master's office, thank you" It echoed through the room, making everyone a silence as they eyed, Mikan.

"What did you do this time baka?" Her bestfriend asked while Mikan just shrugged, to be honest she's not even nervous, well she already knew why.

Then she left the classroom without saying a word as she made her way throught the Head master's office or should I say Mikan's uncle?

After arriving there she knocked softly, she entered as she heard "Come in" behind the door, the room was big, chandelier was hanging on the ceiling, a large window was there besides the desk of the headmaster, the sides were consists of chairs and tables, book shelves, etc.

"You already know why I called you right?" The head master say as she came in "Yes, Uncle I know it" Said Mikan coldly as she took a seat on a nearby chair "I'm leaving Gakuen Alice, For a certain reason..." Was all Mikan said, she was really happy on the inside, because she's living in the place she called, Hell hole, All the thing she wished was all granted, this day has finally come that her uncle had allowed her to go, go outside the Academy's gates...

"Good Luck, Mikan, have a nice stay outside..." Was all Mikan heard from her uncle before she left, not even daring to go back to class, she went back to her Special Star Room, her clothes were already packed, she can now leave after preparing her things

No one knows about her 2nd Alice even her being a Special Star and doing missions. She didn't tell about her mother being alive, she have kept it as a secret, she never dares to tell anyone about it... That's why she wanted to leave, to be with her mother.

She was leaving at 8:00am, So then she prepared everything, she wore a white V-neck blouse and ai black pleated skirt that reached her tights, then she wore a black/white striped stocking that reached her kness with a white Mary-Jane shoes. She then tied the half portion of her hair ponytail, she was leaving now.

"Everything's ready?" Her sensei asked, Her gay sensei was going to miss her badly after knowing he cried endlessly in Mikan's shoulders, he really owes Mikan a new shirt.

"Anyway, your mom is the one who's going to fetch you" Narumi-sensei informed as Mikan only nodded, giving a huge shock from Narumi-sensei, all he knew was Mikan is jumping up and down, but he was wrong after all...

Mikan was a bit happy but she didn't show it...She will leave the Academy withot saying a word to everyone, She was the Academy's best agent but she was leaving, so no missions finally, free from the shit hole she secretly called

(Time Skip)

Hours passed, since Mikan was inside the car, waiting to arrive at her destination, She watched as the sceneries passed by, she was glad to see her mom, her mom goes _'blah blah' _here _'blah blah'_ there, her mom was really happy to see her daughter. All Mikan do was listen and nod, as she watched the scenery behind the window's car.

After that, they finnaly arrived, Mikan found her self in front of a huge house, er she means, Mansion, She never thought of her mother could be that rich, Hey look at the bright side, she was rich, she can finally get what she wants, it was good for Mikan, Finding out her Mom turned out to be a Fashoin designer and owning Malls and Hotels.

Then after that, one of the maids lead Mikan to her new room that turned out that her room has the same design as her Special Star room, not forget to mention, it was big, as Special star room, the walls were painted black outlined by Neon pink with Sakura flowers design, a walk-in-closet that was filled with clothes that she liked Punk-Rock-Gothic style clothes the other half was frilly and bright, a dresser same as the wall color, the floor was wooden, besides the sliding door, door from the balcony, was glass with a baby pink curtain outlined by black. A desk that has the every gadgets and books that she liked, it seems that her mom knows her very well.

Outside that baclony, there stood a Sakura tree it's petals were falling down, being blown by the wind, She really liked those sceneries, it refreshed her mind.

"Mikan dinner was ready" She heard her mom called, then she went on her walk-in-closet, there she saw all the clothes that she typed. Then she grabbed a dark blue short-shorts then a baby blue T-shirt that has a design written 'Rock' printed in pink, she also grab a white stocking and wore all of it. She then styled her hair in _'Low'_ pigtails.

She may be the Academy's strongest student, she may have a Strongest and rare Alices but she was still weak, in her opinion, She can't even protect her friends (Who betrayed her) unlike Natsume, he may not be the chosen agent in GA but he can protect his friends anddo everything he wants also strong.

She then came downstairs seeing her mom setting the table as Mikan helped her, as she received a thanks from her mom, She may have a rich family but her mom have even manage cleaning and cooking, she liked it.

"So...about school" Her mom stated as they started to eat "You're going to study Seiyo Academy from now on, your uniform is already upstairs in your room" Her mom told her "Hai..." Was all Mikan said as she ate her food. "You're going to study there starting tomorrow 'kay" Her mom said sweetly as Mikan only nodded.

After Lunch she went back to her room and slump her self in the bed, she was really tired, her body was still aching due to the mission she just finished yesterday.

_"That idiot always brings problem ever since she came here in this school" "She was never my friend, I never ask her nor accept her to be my friend she just declared it out of blue..." "Who does she think she is? Declaring something like that and making decisionon her own?" "I really hate her, she always ruin everything! that no-star!"_

Then a tear streamed down on Mikan's cheeks, How she hated those memories on that school, She suffered two years, two years she suffered from pain. She wanted a change.

_'I promise, I promise that I will never open my heart from everyone who come near me, No one will dares to enter on my closed heart, I swear, to protect my self and never let anyone open it nor enter'_

She then clutched the necklace she was wearing, it was a mini-sword, on the sword's handle was a clover. A necklace that Mom gave her on her 5th birthday, before his dad passed away. She really treasured that item the most.

Then Mikan went outside the sliding door, through her balcony as she watched the scenery she was, All she see was a clear blue sky, with a white puffy clouds, there she see birds, flying around freely with it's family.

"I'm free, I'm now outside the gates of the Academy" Mikan muttered as she closed her eyes, feeling the gust of wind flew pass her, the trees were dancing and rustling as it follow the wind, How she liked it, the Sakura tree's petal were falling down, She saw houses from above, there she saw, children passing by wearing different uniforms

They seems happy, all they care is happiness, no worries, pains and sufferings _'They're lucky that they only care is about happiness, unlike me, always hiding, Everyone's after me, I really envy those people' _

Then she turned to look at the study table, there was a basket, with two eggs in it. The First egg, was dark green, it has black laces below, on the middle was two swords placed in a slanted way forming an 'X', the blade was glowing bright green, the handle was black with a clover in it, it has small black stars around the egg.

The Last egg was dark blue, it has bright purple laces below it, it has a black rose outlined by purple in the middle with a red lips below it, on the laces, designed side by side, a small purple sparkles with stars was around the egg...

Then she entered back to her room as she picked up the first egg, it was warm, they're Mikan's dream and desire, her life changed because of that.

As she was eyeing the egg carefully, an egg floated in front of her, glowing bright pink, the egg was black, it has a neon pink laces below, it has a bright pink magic symbol on the middle, around it was was Small Sakura petals on the back was a pink broken heart that has bat wings on the either side, it has electric guitar and pink music notes in it.

Then it hatched revealing a small chibi. She has a bright pink hair that reached her waist, with the matching color of eyes, she wears a black sleeveless dress that was outlined by pink that reached her tights, the top layer that reached above her stomach was neon pink, she also wear a a bright pink warmers with black leaces on the ends. She wears a black stockings with pink frills on it's end and a neon pink round toed shoes (other term: Mary-Jane shoes). She also wear a pink star shaped headhones that was outlined by black.

"I can't wait for it to hatch..." Said the pink haired chibi coldly as she eyed the two eggs being admired by Mikan "Yeah..me too" Mikan whispered enough for the small pinkette to hear.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX (The Next Day~!)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- CRASH!

_'Ugh, I guess I need to buy another alarm clock' _Then she sat up from her bed seeing an unfamiliar surroundings around her. "Where am I- right I remember" Said Mikan grogily. The window was open that she can see the surroundings outside, Full of houses and trees, also bulidings.

She then turned her head on the alarm clock seeing it's already 7:00am, school starts at 7:30am, then she suddenly rushed inside the bathroom to take a bath, after that she went inside her walk-in-closet seeing the uniform, hanging on the corner.

Then she grabbed it as she placed the uniform on her bed flatly, glancing at her new uniforms detail, it has a black blazer jacket with a white blouse underneath, it has a red checkered pleated skirt, also a white socks and a red checkered tie.

She then weared it, The blouse fits her perfectly that hugged her curves, the jacket makes her look cool, the pleated skirt reached her tights and the white socks has reached above her knees, then grabbing a Black Mary-Jane's, that fit her perfectly.

She then tie her hair in her usual pigtails, She still needs to act Bubbly and Sweet, not dense or happy-go-lucky just sweet and bubbly that's all, she then covers the egg with a handkerchief as she placed it carefully inside the bag, she then looked at the mirror, eyeing her whole body, She seems fine and looked adorable as ever.

Grabbing the red checkered tie as she leaved the room by slamming the door hard of course avoiding it to break, as she went down the stairs the sell of the food wafted towards her, smelling some eggs, Speaking of eggs that will be her breakfast.

Well until she spotted her mom in the kitchen making some breakfast, so Mikan's prediction was right, it was really an egg.

_'This is gonna be a long day'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the unexpected dish she went to her new school, she already knew were it was since they passed it yesterday as Mikan leaved the Academy, there are no dorms, Mikan was more happier in hearing that there's no dorms.

After that she went towards the Principal's office aka Headmaster's office, I swear that she had a hard time finding it, not minding the attention she get from everyone, then as she arrived, there she get her schedule of classes, the rules and regulations (Which was not followed by everyone).

She will be in Moon class, much to her surprise, section has names, then she was accompanied by her new homeroom teacher to her new homeroom, hope that everything will turn out very well.

"Just wait here, I'll call you when it's ready" The usual line for a new student, then her teacher came in the room as she heard her teacher say:"Class settle down, we have a new student, please be nice to her, You may now come in" Said the teacher, as usual her new classmates turned their attention to the teacher, excited to see their new classmate.

Then Mikan came in as she heard the teacher's signal, the students were watching her every move, the way her hair was trailing behind, glancing at her hazel-brown eyes.

Now she was standing before the class, Not muttering a word "S-since she refused to talk I'll introduce her" The teacher stated "She's Mikan Sakura, She will be your new classmate from now on..." Said the teacher...

"..." Then there's a deathly silence, no one uttered a word, the class were staring at Mikan, waiting for her to talk until Mikan sighed "Nice to meet you..." Mikan said sweetly, until there's a deathly silence again... Not until Mikan broke the record of 10 minutes of deathly silence, "Sensei were am I going to sit?" Mikan asked sweetly "U-um there in the second row besides the window" Said the sensei, which Mikan called.

Then Mikan went to the seat assigned by her sensei, Not minding the murmurs and whisperings she heard, in front of her was a pink haired girl who was suffering in boredom, then the ones in the left beside her was a blonde haired girl, that was in a same situation as the pinky, Even the ones behind her, She can feel it.

"Anyway, Mikan, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Nikaido Yuu! I'm gonna be your Homeroom teacher from now on!" Said her sensei who just accompanied her earlier.

_'I know that, you already told me that earlier' _Thought Mikan "Hai..." Said Mikan sweetly... "Okay! now! where were we? right it's about-" The rantings that Mikan heard that came from her homeroom teacher.

(At Lunch)

Now it was Lunch time at Seiyo Academy, students are eating inside the room, instead of cafeteria, some were eating at their favorite place, which everyone called.

And there was Mikan eating alone, Some others mind their own businesses, well Mikan's peaceful lunch doesn't last until the pinky who sat in front of her has finally talked. "Nice to meet you Mikan, I'm-I'm Hinamori Amu" Said the pink haired girl who was sitting in front of Mikan shakily, She introduced her self in a cool-shaky way "Nice to meet you Hinamori" Said Mikan sweetly then smiled "Is there anything you need?" Mikan asked "N-nothing" Said Hinamori Amu as she looked away

_'I just want to have friend, N-no! This is not the Hinamori Amu that everyone knew! What should I say?' _Obviouslly, Mikan read Amu's mind

"Are you okay?" I asked sweetly then smiled (-_-) then Amu looked at her with a widened eyes "Y-yes..." Amu stuttered not failing to stay cool. "Amu-chan Let's go to the Royal Garden..." Then the blonde haired girl who sat besides Mikan approached them "I'm Mashiro Rima anyway, I'm Amu's friend" Said blondie coldly as she glared daggers at Amu..._'What's her problem?' _Thought Mikan.

"See you later Hinamori, Mashiro" Said Mikan as she waved goodbye as she watched the pinkette being dragged by the blondie around. What caught Mikan's eyes was a glimpse of a small chibi around them, pinky has many, while blondie has one.

"It seems like they're a Chara bearer" I muttered as her small companion, peeked on her shoulders "Yeah they are...Good thing that I know how to hide my presence" Said Naomi coldly as she went back on her hiding place.

"Your Mikan Sakura right?" Another one said, this time it's a bunch of girls _'No, I'm Willy Wonka' _"Yes, yes I am" Mikan smiled "Wah! Sweet and Bubby!" The girls said in unison.

_'This is gonna be a long day...and what makes me Sweet and Bubbly?'_

_~To be continued..._

* * *

**Chapter Finished  
Um, did you like it?**

**Anyway, Please leave a review...  
Pretty Please?**

**Anyway the pairings will be  
mention on the future chapter...**

**So Ariagtou for reading and  
Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!  
I'm back! Please forgive my  
grammatical errors *puppy eyes***

**Anyway I do not own Shugo C****hara and Gakuen Alice!  
So please bear with me...**

**So happy reading and start~!**

**it took days for me to finish this chappie...  
I'm really out of ideas ^_^a**

**Attention: I re-write the last chapter so please re-read Edited on: 2/11/12**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Heart's Egg**

**(The next day at Lunch)**

"Finally I'm away, far away from those idiots..." Said Mikan between her breath "Hm? isn't that Hinamori?" Mikan asked to no one "Who knows?" Naomi said popping out from her shoulders.

There Mikan saw Hinamori with her four small companions, looking around in different direction as they ran from who-knows-where.

If you ask, there was a bunch of fan boys following her, in her first day, she already has a fanclub? Didn't expect that Mikan would be that popular in that school. In Gakuen Alice she's not that popular with boys, her body's curves were developing, her chest started to develop, since she's 12, she's on her puberty stage.

_Useless..._

"Hm...It seems familiar" Mikan asked to no one

_Useless..._

"Mikan I sense something" Said, looking around her surrounding, no one was there but a gust of wind, trees were rutling, it was peaceful, Until she found her self being at the place that was grassy and full of trees, she can still saw the school grounds but she was a bit far away there.

_Useless..._

Then she turned to follow the voice "I guess it's that egg again" Mikan muttered as she ran to follow the voice, until she found her self in the school grounds, there still have 30 minutes of Lunch break, all in all there was 45 minutes of Lunch. The school grounds were empty, no one was there. What caught Mikan's eyes was a floating black egg that has 'X' in it and it was many of them, the egg was about 6 or seven. "Useless" It muttered_. _Another one caught her eye, there she saw a pinkette "It's Hinamori" Mikan muttered, "Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock!" She heard Hinamori said as pink lights covered her whole body, a few minutes later, she saw Hinamori wearing a cheerleader outfit, a pink cheerleader outfit.

"Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh" Said Mikan avoiding in not to laugh. "Naomi, Let's chara nari..." Mikan told Naomi, as usual her small pinkette, companion nodded.

"Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock!" Said Mikan as she formed her two hands in square and twist her hands, then a bright pink light surrounded her, until everything was all pink, stars and sparkles were all around, the colors were all pink, mixed with black. Mikan's hair was being blown by the wind, even though that there's no wind around. Then Mikan outstretched her two hands, then Naomi, twirled then winked as she turned around, then she turned her head a little, so that she can see the surroundings behind her. Then she winked, then stuck her tongue out then she formed her hands in a 'Rock-and-Roll' style, then the other was on her hips, then her egg enclosed with her inside it.

She then clicked her fingers then a neon pink sweetheart neckline top (top part of the dress) appears, The collar was outlined by black laces and black bow, the other parts on it was designed in a lolita way. She then twirled and wink as the bottom part in the dress (the skirt puffed out like an umbrella), was formed with an explosion of sparkles. the top part was outlined by black laces and the edges has black frill. A black belt appears, it was wore in a slanted way. Then an explosion of sparkles appeared as a black chocker with a mini-sword in it, the sword has clover on it's handle and the blade is glowing bright pink. Then a black/pink warmers appeared in her both hands, the warmers was outlined by a black laces on the end.

Mikan clicked her hands again as a black/pink stockings that reached her tights appeared in an explosion of sparkles, then a black combat boots that reached below her knees. She then winked as her hair was tied itself on a high sided loose ponytail that is held up by a black bow that was outlined by pink laces and a pink star-shaped headphones (That has black linings) appeared in her head, then her hair has pink highlights, completing her outfit.

Then Mikan do some cool-random poses and do the poses like Naomi did earlier "Chara nari: Dark Lolita!" Mikan and Naomi said in unison as the light died. "We chara nari again..." Said Mikan

Mikan raised her right hand as a neon pink staff appears on Mikan's right hand, the staff has a neon pink crystal ball with a bat wings on the either side, then a black bow below it.

"Sakura Swirl!" Mikan chanted then a pink magic circle appears below the eggs, A swirl of sakuras appears as it trapped the eggs. then Mikan raised her staff as the eggs suddenly turned back to normal and flew from the sky and go to who-knows-where.

_Useless..._

"Not again..." Mikan muttered, then another eggs came, same number "X-Egg. Target!" Said Mikan as she formed her hands into a heart "Open Heart Activate!" then a pink heart shaped magic circles appeared in her hands that was formed into heart. "Healing Heart!" Then Mikan suddenly outstretched her hands as a gravitational explosion appears, healing the eggs.

After that Mikan returned to normal wearing Seiyo Academy uniform "I-I never do that thing before..." Said Mikan dumbfounded "Yep, that's true, let's go before pinky finds out that it's us" Said Naomi coldly "Hn..." Said Mikan as she walked away leaving a dumbfounded Amu.

XoXoXoXoXoXoHuMpTy PrInCeSsXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Eh? What just happened?" The dumbfounded pinkette asked to no one her face were priceless, She was about to _'Open Heart' _but it was all stopped by the sudden attack of no one.

"Who is it desu~?" Said her Amu's green haired Chara named, Su "Who knows? I don't even sense a Shugo Chara or something" Said the blue haired chara named Miki "I don't know...But. that. is. so. cool!" Said the pink haired chara named Ran who just un-chara nari with Amu as she waved her pom poms in every words she said.

"I just heard someone and it's very familiar to me..." Said the Orange haired chara named Dia "I hope we all know that person..." Said Miki as she stared at the clear blue sky.

DING DONG DONG DING!

"Waah! it's the bell, lunch is already finished!" the pinkette panicked "Relax Amu-chan, it's no deal deal" Said the blue haired chara "I know but, I didn't eat anything yet!" The pinkette whined "Well, that's not our problem, just faster!" Said the blue haired chara.

"Right!" Said the pinkette named Amu as she ran to her homeroom as fast as she can, with an additional dust trailing behind with the poor charas who was left behind.

(Meanwhile...)

BAM!

"Oh, there you are Himamori-san, you spend time too much" Said their homeroom teacher, Nikaido-sensei "It's none of your business" Said Amu coolly as she went back to her seat as usual she also received a praise "Cool and Spicy!" Her classmates cried "And it's 'Hinamori' not 'Himamori!" Amu roared making everyone sweat drop.

"Gee, Personality overload much?" Said Mikan with her eyes twitching in Anime style "Her charas are annoying at fist sight" Naomi muttered under her breath as she peeked on Mikan's shoulder as Mikan heard a weirdest laugh besides her. Then Mikan turned around seeing blondie's chara laughing like a witch.

"Another annoying Chara" Naomi muttered under her breath as she glared at the chara besides her. "Ne Rima-chan, is it just me or I feel someone's glaring at me?" Said the clown like chara (Who was Rima's Chara) as Naomi rolled her eyes as she went back on her hiding place.

"Yo, Nagi can I hang out on the Royal Garden?" Mikan heard a small voice from behind, then she turned around seeing a cool-like chara talking to his (Gayish owner) _'Tch, girly boy' _"Is there anything wrong?" A purple headed boy asked, his hair reached his waist, with a brown eyes.

Then Mikan shook her head "Hm, It's just, I heard some small voice talking earlier" said Mikan pretending to be innocent "N-No, I-it's just y-your imagination!" The girly boy stuttered as he scratched the back of his head _'Liar...'_

"I hope it is" I said sweetly as I went back to my business _'$*** I shouldn't said that...'._

"Okay! now let's get back to business, so turn your books on page-" Now here started the teacher's rants _'blah blah'_ here and _'blah blah'_ there.

(After School)

After school, students were flooding through the hallway, it's already afternoon to evening, everyone was now going home, Here comes Mikan humming as she was walking through the side walk of the busy city "Mikan-chan, are you going home?" Naomi asked "Yeah of course, silly" Said Mikan "Yeah, I know you, you like strolling or something like that" Naomi said coldly as she slumped herself on Mikan's shoulder.

"Anyway, that girly boy...He seems familiar to me..." Said Mikan "What makes you said that?" Naomi asked "Well, it seems like I saw him before...Even that Pinky" Said Mikan...

"That doesn't matter...I better go home" Said Mikan leaving Naomi behind "You better be..." Naomi rolled her eyes as she turned to follow Mikan. "I really can't wait for my sisters to be born I hope they're not annoying" Said Naomi feeling excited "Yeah...I'm excited too" was all Mikan said as she turned to look at Naomi who was floating behind her.

_'I wonder what kind of girl would be born next and what kind of personality does my other chara has...?' _Thought Mikan as she opened her bag to look at the two eggs and turn to look at the clear blue sky after that.

"_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX (The next day)_

"Kyaa! it's the guardians!" One of the fan girls screeched "Kyaa they're together this time!" Another fan girl screeched as they turned to watch at the persons wearing capes as they were having an grand entrance.

"Just who the heck are they?" Mikan asked to no one in particular "Mikan-chan since you're new we would love to tell you about the guardians" Said the twogirls with sparkles on their eyes as they approached Mikan "Sure thanks anyway!" I said cheerfully.

"As I expected from Mikan Sakura the Sweet and Bubbly" They cheered while Mikan sweat dropped "Anyways! They're the guardians! the school's student council and protect us from insecurity! SO COOL!" They cheered "We have the king's chair Hotori Tadase!" They said a they turned to look at the blonde boy. He has short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He has big, red-violet, almost mahogany colored eyes.

"The queen's chair: Mashiro Rima!" She has wavy dark blond hair, with long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist.

"The Jack's Chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko!" He has brown eyes and long, flowing indigo hair that reached his waist, also tall _'Anyway...Is he a gay or something?' _Thought Mikan with a questioned lookas she eyed that guy.

"The Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya!" Her eyes are brown and her hair is orange/brown wears that is tied in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair.

"And lastly but not the least, The Joker's Chair: Hinamori Amu!" They said with sparkles on their eyes, Amu has a smooth pink shoulder length hair and honey-brown orbs , the right portion of her hair was tied in a small sided ponytail that was held up in a 'X' clip.

"They used to tea party in Royal Garden and held meetings" They said dreamily "And above all, is the Royal Cape they were wearing. Kyaaa! so cool!" They cheered jumping up and down while Mikan sweat dropped.

_'Weird peoples...' _Thought Mikan as she walked away leaving the squealing girls behind

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Amu-chan...I sense some Shugo Charas around this school..." Said the pink haired chara as she floated behind her owner "Me too..." Said the pinkette as she nodded in agreement. "I wonder who own Shugo Charas in this school..." Amu wondered.

DING DONG DONG DING!

"The school bell, let's go Amu-chan, we'll just figure that out later" Said the pink heart chara as they turned to went back to their homeroom along with her other charas.

"Anyway, were's everyone?" Amu asked with a confused look "Since you're spacing out, they leave you behind" Said the blue haired Chara "WHAT!? How dare they! leaving me behind just like that!" Said Amu as she turned to run in the hallways, hallways were empty since the school bell rang and everyone was on their homerooms now-

BAM!

She then bumped with a random student, since she was not looking on her way, running while her eyes were closed _'Oh No, my reputation's ruined!' _Amu mentally screamed in her head as her butt landed on the ground, same was the one she just bumped.

"Watch where you going..." Said Amu cooly as she stood up and dusted her skirt, not noticing her things were all scattered on the floor. "Sorry!" Some familiar voice said what caught Amu's glimpse was a pigtailed brunette hair bowing repeatedly as '_it'_ turned to pick up the things that was scattered on the floor, only the things she owned.

"Mikan..." Said Amu as she widened her eyes "A-A-Amu..." Mikan stuttered "G-gomen, anyway, aren't you aware that your things were all on the floor?" Mikan asked as she pointed out her finger on Amu's things on the floor. Then Amu picked up her things coolly on the floor then walked away without saying a word.

"Mood swings?" Said Mikan with confused look on her face.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo (Meanwhile...)

"Waahh! Where did that book go?!" Amu panicked as she searched up her bags, everything was in a mess, books and pencils are scattered on the floor even papers"Where did you put it?" Rima asked "All I know that I put it inside my bag" said Amu sweating "The' Heart's egg...Where is it!? If the other's find out, I'm dead!" Amu shuddered "Chill, they would never do such things, They're our friends but if they do...They're dead..." Rima scolded.

"We'll find it Amu, don't worry" Rima said as she patted Amu's back "Anyway why did you have it?" Rima asked "Well...I borrowed it from Tadase-kun...BUT I LOST IT!" Said Amu with waterfalls tear falling on her face.

"Amu-chan, you bumped into Sakura earlier, there may be a chance that Mikan have it..." Said Miki "Impossible..." Amu huffed. "I should find it or trouble will came!" Amu panicked.

"Well we should find it first before asking Mikan about it desu~!" Said Suu "Anyway, why did you borrow that in the first place?" Rima asked "I borrow it, to read that" Said Amu "Clumsy girl, that book had few pages, if you ask me, I can finish that book in minutes..." Said Rima.

"I was going to return it but- R-right there may be a chance that I forget to pick that up or Mikan have it, Anyway, see you tomorrow!" Said Amu as she ran leaving Rima behind

"H-hey, you promised me to walk with me on our way home!" Rima yelled.

"LEt's just do it tomorrow, I PROMISE!" Amu shouted back...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo (Back to Mikan's; After school)

"We'll be having a Math test, so better study!" Mikan yawned as she stretched her two hands then reched out for her bag to grab pen and notebook but something caught her eye.

"Eh? What's this?" Mikan asked to no one as Naomi popped out from her shoulders to took a peek at the thing that Mikan was holding.

"H-Heart's Egg..." Mikan muttered "Where did that came from?" Naomi asked "I already said that earlier..." Said Mikan as her eyes twitched

"Heart's Egg, Sounds familiar..." Mikan muttered as she circled the book, seeing it's whole details, there was a white egg in the middle it was alive, having an face, feet and hands and the book was light yellow and above it was the title 'Heart's Egg'...

"W-wait..." _'Amu bumped into me...I guess that I put it inside my bag in an accident, I should return it tomorrow...I'm kinda curious about this book, how 'bout I read it and besides this book has only few pages' _Thought Mikan as she flipped the pages, seeing that the pages were few.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"I'll be in big trouble...If Mikan has that book... I hope that she don't read it" Amu muttered as she turned to look at the dark night sky "Her adress is unknown in her biodata...I can't find her home" Amu muttered...

_'I hope...She doesn't read it'_

* * *

**Finished!  
This happie sucks...  
My mind was empty that  
I can't think...Any ideas!**

**Help me!**

**RxR please! I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Please update...Pretty please? with cherries and sprinkles  
on top?**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
